This invention relates generally to concrete forming structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for interlocking forms utilized in molding concrete footings.
Reusable, multi-paneled forms are usually used for molding concrete structures such as footings. Such forms generally require additional elements with which to interlock the opposed panels such that the sides of the form are rigidly locked at a predetermined distance which defines the width of the footing. Conventional locking devices commonly require insertion of portions of a rod through complementary openings in the panels. Use of these locking devices requires aligning the complementary openings, a procedure which can be time consuming. Further, the rod generally have a fixed length and therefore provide no flexibility with respect to setting the width of the footing.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is a locking device for use with a concrete framing structure having a plurality of frame panels which form opposed first and second sides. The locking device includes a first locking half having a first mounting member and a first clamping member mounted to the first mounting member and a second locking half having a second mounting member and a second clamping member mounted to the second mounting member. The first mounting member rigidly holds one of the frame panels of the first side of the concrete forming structure and the second mounting member rigidly holds the opposite frame panel of the second side of the concrete forming structure. The locking device also includes means for clamping the first clamping member to the second clamping member such that the first mounting member is locked at a predetermined distance from the second mounting member.
The first and second mounting members each include a side mounting portion which is mounted to the side of a frame panel and a top mounting portion which extends perpendicular to the side mounting portion and is mounted to the top of a frame panel. At least one aperture is provided in the side and top mounting portions of each mounting member. A fastener extends through at least one of the apertures in each of the side and top mounting portions to mount the mounting member to the frame panel.
The first and second clamping members each include a mounting segment and a clamping segment which extends perpendicular to the mounting segment. The mounting segment of the first clamping member is mounted to the side mounting portion of the first mounting member and the mounting segment of the second clamping member is mounted to the side mounting portion of the second mounting member such that the clamping segments are longitudinally spaced from the top mounting portions of the mounting members.
The clamping means is a bolt member having an operator, a threaded shaft and an end. The clamping segments of the first and second clamping members each have a bore, with at least a portion of the clamping segment of the second clamping member being disposed within the bore of the clamping segment of the first clamping member. The clamping segment of the first clamping member has an opening extending transversely into the bore and includes a nut having a threaded opening which is coaxial with the opening of the clamping segment. The threaded shaft of the bolt member is threadably engaged with the threaded opening of the nut, such that the end of the bolt member is positionable within the bore of the clamping segment of the first clamping member to engage the clamping segment of the second clamping member.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved device for locking the sides of a footing form in place.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a footing frame locking device which is easier to install than conventional devices.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the drawings and specification.